


Kili's troubles

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up story to kill bullying hell, kili trys to get his life back together after the previous 6 months</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Lady Luna for all her help hope you enjoy it

I crouched down in the bushes, arrow loaded ready to shoot the stag I had been tracking for them last two hours. It was the first day on my own in six months, the freedom felt great. I loved my brother and uncle dearly, but since the attack they had not let me out of their sight. It was kind of nice to begin with, but I liked my freedom. 

Uncle Thorin and Fili had gone out of town for the day to deliver a special order to a nearby town, so I had the day to myself.

I crawled closer to the stag, silently. I narrowed my eyes, pulled back the bow string and struck, and -“yes” - a hit right through the heart.

It was a massive stag, a beautiful creature really and it would feed us well for a while. I walked up to the animal and tried to lift it but I could not carry it on my own. It had been six months but I still had not gained all the strength back in my wrist or ankle yet.

I tried and tried to heave it. Then I looked around and realised with a sick realisation that I was back in the clearing that haunted my dreams. Panic struck me; I remembered the feeling of helplessness as I had my hair hacked off and was nearly beaten to death. 

My hair still had not grown back. It was shoulder length now but had been halfway down my back before. At first I would not take my hood down in public, but now the weather had got warmer I had no choice but to sweat to death or show my hair. I had deep scars down my back, where he had butchered my back. Try not to think about it, I told myself.

I walked over to a tree log and slumped down onto it trying to figure out how I was going to get a three hundred pound deer back home by myself.

I leant back, enjoying the summer warmth on my face. It had been a long time since I had been able to enjoy the great outdoors on my own and I missed it. I had been kept so busy at the forge with uncle Thorin and Fili, learning the trade, that I had not had the time to just relax and enjoy running in the woods and hunting. I hated being indoors but had to learn a trade to survive.

I suddenly jerked up, bow in hand. I had heard footsteps coming towards the clearing. I jumped up onto the stump and quickly loaded an arrow.

Not again. Not here. I would never be made to feel so helpless again.

“Who is there? I am armed!" I shouted.in the direction I had heard the footsteps coming from. 

Out appeared Logan from the trees.

“I ... I just want to talk to you," he muttered in a nervous tone, taking a step closer.

"Stay where you are," I growled, taking a step back, and twisting my ankle at a funny angle then stumbled a little.

“Kili let me help you," he said rushing forward.

“I said, STAY BACK!" I bellowed, rage and little bit of fear filling me up.

“Here, take my weapons," he said taking out his sword and axe and sliding them across to the other side of the clearing. “See, you’re armed and I'm not. Just let me help you to the stump".

I let him guide me to stump and help me sit down on it. I still had my bow loaded in my arms which made it more awkward, but I would not drop my weapon.

He sat on the ground by the log.

"I am so sorry for the part I played in what happened to you. I was scared and a fool," he admitted.

I looked into his eyes I could see remorse in them and - it surprised me to say - a little bit of fear. He was six foot tall and very strong but looked broken. I was starting to feel sorry for him, and angry at myself for feeling sorry for him. My body had a lot of conflict between my emotions going on in it. I hated what he had helped do to me. But also wanted to forgive him.

“It was the worst thing that has ever happened to me,” I admitted. "I don't think I could ever trust you again, but you helped my uncle catch the rest of the scum that did this to me, so I forgive you,” I found myself saying, even surprising myself.

“Really?" he questioned, looking unsure and shocked.

"Really," I replied. “You didn't do it all to me. Dax did and Durin knows where he is. So yes, I forgive you on one condition.”

"Anything. I'll do anything," he replied.

"Help me carry this blasted stag home," I said with a smile on my face.

He laughed and went and picked up the stag. He slung it over his shoulder like it was a sack of potatoes.

I walked over to his weapons, picked them up and held them out to him.

"Are you sure?" he said with a little bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Certain. I figure if you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it long before Dax decided to use me as a punch bag." The second it left my mouth I was certain it was true. 

He put his sword back into its scabbard and we made our way back towards our home town.


	2. the argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Lady Luna for the advice
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

Thorins pov

We walked through the town market towards our home. It had been a hard deal but eventually Fili and myself had managed to convince him he was happy with the sword. I hated days when customers were like this. All I wanted to do was go home, have dinner and smoke my pipe in my chair. Fili looked exhausted too and was asleep on his horse. I leant over and gave him a light shove.

"Fili wake up we are home," I said, letting out a laugh when he jumped and nearly fell of his horse.

"I hope Kili has been okay," he muttered mainly to himself.

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he is fine, golden one," I answered, giving Fili a reassuring smile. 

"I just worry that's all. After everything that has happened," he spoke in a concerned voice.

"I do too. But we have to give him some space; we can't watch him forever, however much we both want to protect him," I answered kindly.

We had just got to the stables, dismounted and removed their tack in comfortable silence.

Then Fili looked up at me and asked, "how do you stop worry, uncle? He's my little brother. I just don't want to see him hurt". 

"You will never stop worrying about him, Fee," I put my hand on his shoulder and continued, "I never stopped worrying about your ma or Frerin, and I never stop worrying about you or Kili. It's what you do for the ones you love, lad,” I finished, smiling. "Now let's go get some dinner. I am starving," I said and we walked towards our little house on the outskirts of town.

I could smell something cooking as we walked up the small path. It smelled delicious. The kitchen door was open and Kili was singing. His voice was not great, but it was nice to hear him happy, even if he was murdering Misty Mountains Cold. Fili and myself exchanged an amused expression and walked into the small kitchen.

"Evening, little brown eyes," I said in greeting.

"Good evening, uncle. Evening, Fee," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Good day?" I asked, feeling secretly relieved that he was okay.

He enthusiastically responded, "The best! I went hunting and shot a deer, so we have got roast stag, boiled potatoes and peas. And I also picked some apples from the apple tree so we have stewed apples too."

It was so nice to hear him talk so happily about his day. It made me smile to hear him this happy.  
He dished dinner out on to plates. "Tuck in," he told us, putting a plate down in front of me.

I took a mouthful. It was delicious, cooked to perfection.

"You can cook all the time," Fili joked to his brother whilst licking his lips.

Kili let out a chuckle.

"It was the biggest stag I have caught to date, uncle," he told me. "We will have enough venison to last a fortnight. He easily weighed over three hundred pounds,” he boasted.

"However did you get back here?" I asked.

"Logan helped me," he answered.

I just raised an eyebrow.  
However Fili was a bit more vocal in his views on this. "Did he hurt you?" he thundered.

I could understand his worry, because of his involvement in Kili's trauma months ago.

“Fee, I’m fine," Kili reassured him. "We just talked and he apologised to me. And I ... I forgave him.” He looked a bit worried at the expression on Fili's face.

'You WHAT?!" he shouted, causing Kili to nearly drop his cup on the floor.

"Fili, it's fine," I interrupted, seeing Kili starting to get angry. I was trying to stop a massive argument between the two brothers.

"How can you say that, uncle?" he snapped at me. "You saw what he did! He nearly beat him to death!”

"HOW DARE YOU?! He didn’t nearly kill me, Dax did. I can look after myself. I can talk to whoever I like. I'm not a dwarfing no more. I am fully grown adult, so stay the hell out of it!" His eyes had gone black and he was now in a huge rage.

“How dare I? You are stupid and completely naïve. You are ...”

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!" I roared. They both stopped immediately, knowing my temper.

I glared at Fili. "Fili, if Kili says he has forgiven him, then he has forgiven him. He is old enough to make his own decisions." Then I turned to Kili, "And you can’t blame your brother for having concerns. He loves you. Now shut up the both of you and eat you damned dinner," I snapped. Fili accepted this and started eating again, but Kili opened his mouth to argue. "Kili, enough! Another word out of either of you and I will put you both over my knee like I did when you were little," I warned them both.

Kili snatched up his knife and fork and stabbed his food in silence


	3. training pitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your advice Lady Luna, hope you all enjoy and please leave Feed back enjoy!!

"And don't wander off on your own," Thorin called as I walked out of the kitchen.

We had finished dinner in silence. I stormed down the garden with a pint of ale, my pipe and my bow. I needed to get out the house, away from my brother. I was furious with him. I just wanted to move on from that day in the clearing, but he would not let me with all his fussing over me. How was I ever going to? I may not trust Logan, but damn it I wanted too. I needed to have someone else to talk to other than my brother and uncle.

I went and sat by myself under the large oak tree in the back garden and lit my pipe.

I wanted to go for a run in the woods or shoot some arrows or even just spar with someone.  I missed my fighting classes. I never thought I would but I did. 

It could not be that late. I made a decision; I was going to walk down to the training field and shoot some targets with my arrows. Just for a while then I would come back.

I went to ask my uncle's permission. I put my hand on the door handle, then stopped. I was an adult after all and, damn it, if I wanted to shoot some arrows, I was going to shoot some arrows, I thought. And I would just make sure I was not long so uncle did not found out, I added as an afterthought, walking down the road towards the small town. 

It was a quiet evening, with no wind. The air was still warm and it was clammy. I walked past the pub to see Dwalin walking towards the tavern. 

"Evening, laddie," he said in greeting.

"Hello master Dwalin," I replied with a smile on my face. I had known Dwalin all my life, he was my uncle’s best friend and like a second uncle to me.

"Where are you off to on this fine evening?" he asked in a friendly voice.

“Off to practice my shooting," I spoke, pointing at my bow that was over my shoulder. 

"Does your uncle know?" he questioned.

"Of course," I lied, not wanting him to blab to Thorin where I was.

"Good. In that case, good shooting," he said patting my back and he walked into the old tavern.

I felt a little guilty for lying to him but carried on to the training pitch whistling a happy tune.

I arrived at the pitch. it was huge field surrounded by green woodland, the grass had patches of Brown mixed in with the green as it had been so hot it had not got enough water.

I could smell the spicy aroma of the cedar trees, and smell the pine trees.

The large trees were used for punch bags which they had hanging from the branches and there were targets hanging from some of the other trees hanging at different heights, some targets were close some further away to test distance shooting.

There was also a small lake with buoys with rope attached to them, they had targets on them the idea was someone would move the rope so you would have a moving target, the only downfall of this was if you missed the target you lost a perfectly good arrow. 

It was quiet. Often the people of Ered Luin would teach their youth that were too young for classes the basics of weapon training. But I was lucky it was peaceful tonight.

I took off my bow, aimed and got a bullseye straight away. My aim was very nearly always spot on. I moved to the next target and did not quite hit the centre. I kept going until I had hit the centre on all twenty-five targets. Then went to retrieve the arrows out of the board to reuse them. I repeated this many times.

Then I decided to practice my knife throwing by aiming at the same targets. Fili was a lot more skilled at knife throwing than I was. This did not dishearten me, just made me want to improve.

Next I decided to practice my punching skills on the punch bags they had hung from the trees. I punched and punched until my knuckles were bleeding. 

I decided to take a breather so went and sat by the wall that separated the archery course from the sword training and fighting pitch. I took out my pipe again and reloaded it. I felt a lot better and was nowhere near as mad at Fili as before. I regretted getting angry at him, he was only looking out for me after all. But I hated the way he treated me like a little child.

I felt my eyes getting heavy. I would rest them just for a minute or two, I thought as I closed my eyes.


	4. kili's punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to Lady Luna for all her help and support with this fic enjoy!!!

I was furious and relieved both at the same time, I had been looking for kili for the last two hours, worried sick that Dax had come back for him.  
Luckly I had seen dwalin coming out of the tavern and he told me exactly where I could find my fool of a nephew, and it also had come to light that he had lied to dwalin. 

 

I could kill him I had spent nearly an hour before I realised he had gone telling his brother that he had over reacted and that kili wasn't going to do anything stupid. 

I hadn't been this angry at him in years , I thought he had grown up so much in the last half a year, but no he was still the same Reckless kili doing things without thinking of the consequences. 

I had made my towards the training arena and there he was asleep against a wall. 

 

I stormed right up to him.

" KILI get up right now" I bellowed.

he quickly opened his eyes and bolted to his feet. It would been quite comical if I hadn't been so angry.

" uncle I...I " he stammered 

I grabbed his ear and twisted like I did when he was young.

he let out a huge yelp.

"You Home NOW" I shouted. 

I grabbed his bow which was still on the floor where he had been sat previously. 

We headed back in to town, I still had a tight grip on his ear.

" Uncle please let go of my ear, people are staring " he exclaimed tears in the corners of his eyes , and turning beetroot in embarrassment.

" perhaps you need to learn some humidity, what the hell were you thinking boy, you don't get to choose when to defy Me". I growled.

He swallowed, and now looked a little bit scared " I...I just wanted to shoot some arrows, I must of lost track of time I'm sorry if I worried you". He stammered.

"WORRIED ME ??, WORRIED ME??, you scared me half to death, any thing could of happened to you, I have spent the whole evening telling you brother how mature you have gotten then you throw a stunt like this"I exploded.

I dragged him down the alley way before the tavern. It was a narrow alleyway with uneven stone as paving, the housing was run down and way overcrowded, they smelt of damp once in them we carried on down the path. Kili tried to pull away but I just tightened my grip, on his ear.

" we have one more stop before home boy, you will apologise to Dwalin for lying to him". I snapped.

We walked along in silence for a few, minutes, every now and again Kili would let out a little gasp at the grip on his ear, but he would not complain out loud about this as it would have the same affect as it did when he was a dwarfing my grip would get tighter.

We reached the Door it was an old door with Brown wood, I reached out and knocked 

" Uncle I promise I will apologize to Dwalin but please don't make me do it in front of the others" he begged and as I looked in to those big Brown pleading eyes I saw red around the edges and also fear in them I softened a little.

" lad you will apologize in front of who ever is in that room" I said forcefully but not as Unkind as I had been, and loosed my grip a little on his now very red ear.

The door opened and there stood Barlin " Thorin, Kili what a nice surprise come in laddies come in", he stepped back to let us in glancing at the hold I had on kili's ear in the process.

Kili had turned even more red if it was possible when we walked into the kitchen and found dwalin, gloin, bomber, bufer , oin and of course barlin all taking supper together.

 

" sorry to disturb you from your supper, but Kili has something to say to dwalin, don't you kili" I said pulling him forward by his ear as he tried to hid himself behind me.

" I'm... I'm sorry mister dwalin for lieing to you" , he stammered whilst suddenly taking an interest in his shoes, I would usually make him face who ever he was talking to but took pity on him.

" it's ok laddie, I just don't know why you didn't tell me the truth, and I would of walked back to your uncles with you told him where you were going and watched you practice" he answered looking a little bit hurt. 

Kili just kept looking at his shoes.

" Answer him Kili" I ordered, giving his ear another sharp tug. 

" OUCH, I knew uncle would not allow me and I just wanted to be on my own I am sorry" he reply looking highly embarrassed.

Dwalin walked up to the lad and placed a hand on his shoulder " it's ok I forgive you, but don't lie to Me again" he spoke tilting my nephew's face to meet his eyes.

" yes sir" he muttered.

" we will leave you in peace sorry again to disturb you evening gentlemen, enjoy your meal" and took our leave 

We walked up the hill to our home, in silence, kili just kept looking at the floor and shuffling his feet.

My angry had faded a lot and now had turned to disappointment.

 

I marched him through the kitchen into the living room

Fili was Sat in an armchair smoking with a worried expression on his face. The second he saw his brother he rushed over and gave him a massive hug.

" don't you ever do that to be again" he said harshly but I could see the relief in his face.

" I'm sorry" he muttered.

"Fili you will get a chance to talk to him in a while but I need to talk to kili in private, would you mind going into the kitchen lad". 

"Not at all uncle" he gave kili one last hug and left us too it.

I walked over to the sofa , and sat down onto it. 

" Kili come" I said quietly.

He obeyed straight away and came and Sat on the floor in front of me.

" why I am I angry?" I asked as I always used to when my lads were in trouble when they were boys.

" because, I ran off without telling you where I was, but uncle I am not a dwarfing any more, however I didn't mean to worry you" he answered in a whisper.

" no you are not, but six months ago you were nearly killed and the scum that did it is still out there" I said Gravely.

He just nodded and looked at the ground he had always done this he would look at anything but my eyes, I knew he hated to see the disappointment in them.

"I warned you earlier that I would have you over my knee and that is Want I intended to do".

His eyes widened I saw the horror in face at the thought of his punishment I hadn't done this in many years, and the thought of it would of course cause him to feel upset and stressed.

I pulled down his trousers and under garments and laid him across my lap, I allowed him to shift his position until Me was comfortable.

" And so we begin" I said bringing my hand down onto his bottom.

He yelped out and his legs jolted at the first couple of loud hard smacks

I continued like this in silence for a little while, he buried his face into the sofa, I could hear his sobs, I softened the blows now as I always did towards the end of the punishment.

I lifted him off my Lap so he could pull his clothes back into place and then motioned for him to come and sit beside me, which he did.

His eyes were red and puffy and he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

" you were very brave little one" I said putting my arm around his shoulders.

" I'm...I'm so sorry uncle thorin" he cried leaning his face into my shoulder and reaching for my braid.

" shh shh it's ok, I forgive you" I soothed running my fingers though his hair.

" I just wanted to be on my own" he whispered.

" I understand that but you have to be careful" I told him sternly.

" I know" he replied looking up at my face. He let out a huge yawn and his eyes started to droop.

A knock came on the door

" is it over can I come in now" Fili asked.

I nodded opening up my arm to him, he rushed over Sat beside me and I brought him into a hug.

I looked down at my youngest and he had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and unsurprisingly still had my braid grasped in his hand.


	5. A painful reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet :) really appreciate. The feed back.and thanks to Lady Luna for the help :)

I woke up to find myself in my bed but still in my clothing. I was a little confused why I was still in my clothes; then the memories of yesterday came flooding back. Uncle Thorin must have carried me to my bed.

I took my time getting out of bed. I knew I would be a little sore, but my buttocks felt like they were on fire. The more I moved the more it hurt. I had forgotten the after effects of a spanking from Thorin.

I looked over at Fili's bed which was empty.

I walked down the stairs trying not to move too much. 

I needed to clear the air with Fili after the argument, but was dreading it as well. I hated arguing with him. We very rarely did, but when we did argue it was always explosive.

"Morning," he smiled brightly at me. He was sat eating bacon and sausages and held out a second plate to me.

"Thanks," I said gratefully taking the plate. I sat down on the bench, winced and let out a hiss at how uncomfortable it was as pressure was put on my buttocks.

Fili chuckled "How many did he give you?" he asked with amusement in his tone.

“I lost count after fifteen," I replied, biting into a sausage.

He let out a snort of laughter.

Then he looked at me a little bit more serious, " I'm sorry for my part in your punishment." I looked at him confused and he continued, "If I hadn't argued with you, you wouldn't have got angry and walked off on your own." He had a sad look on his face and looked at me apologetically.

"It wasn't your fault, Fee, you didn't tell me to wander off without uncle knowing or to lie to Dwalin. I did that on my own," I said. I was a little bit ashamed of myself. I was no longer a child and it had been a very childish thing to do. 

"Where is uncle anyway?" I questioned it was unlike Thorin to miss a meal.

“He went to the forge early, so we could make up. That reminds me, we should get going," he stated looking at the time.  
We walked out the house. It was slightly over clouded today, but still warm. We walked down towards the town, talking all the way about nothing in particular. As we got closer to town there were more houses. They had flowers blooming in their gardens and I could smell the herbs - mainly rosemary and sage.

We walked into the centre of town. There was a lot of hustle and bustle today as it was market day. There were stalls selling antique rugs of all different colours and all different sizes and shapes. Another stall had different types of chocolates. It had succulent caramels and mouth-watering truffles.I often bought some as a treat for myself and it smelt divine as you walked past. There were many humans with jewellery stalls selling fake gems at expensive prices. 

We walked through the market, greeting people every now and again.  
Then I saw Logan leave the stables with his horse. He looked at me, smiled and waved, which I returned. Much to my brothers annoyance.

Uncle's forge was on a side road on the outside of town away from the town centre. It was much cooler down here due to that fact there were many buildings to create a lot of shade.

I walked into the forge, the heat from the furnaces hitting me the second I walked through the door. There were bellowing clouds of smoke coming from the furnace and I could smell the ash and soot. Uncle was at his anvil hammering a sword, he had his tunic off as it was so warm.

He looked up as we walked in.

"Morning, lads" he shouted out in greeting. 

"Morning," we replied in synchronicity. We looked at each other and both let out a chuckle.

Fili walked over to a spare anvil and started working on a complicated design on a dagger. I was not at that stage yet, I could only do the simple weapons. 

"Uncle, have you got anything for me to work on today?" I asked, a little bit embarrassed about last night.

"I’m afraid not. All the weapons we have got in are a bit more complex. How about you clean up a little and take the afternoon off? Fili should be finished with his order by then so perhaps he can join you?" He suggested.

"I’d like that" Fili called, obviously listening in.

"Me too. I haven't been riding for ages. How about we go for a hike?" I asked getting a little excited.

"Will you be okay to ride with your .. ehr.. injury?" Fili queried, shifting uncomfortably.

I let out a huge snort of laughter. “I will be fine," I reassured him.

The morning went by fast. I swept the dusty floor, made sure the furnaces had enough coal, took orders when people came in and even did a simple repair on a sword when a gentleman brought it in.

Fili finished the dagger early afternoon and uncle allowed us to leave with a final warning to not separate.

We walked to the stables chattering about all sorts of things such as the pretty tavern maid Fili wanted to court.

The stables were deserted. There was a block of six stables made out of wood with an iron roof. They were quite run down and had been patched up here and there with different types of wood and metal. There was a large paddock which was used to break in new ponies and horses. The grass was kept short so the ponies were not tempted to eat it when they were being schooled.

I walked up to Myrtle’s stable. She was a beautiful pony - her colouring was dappled grey, which shone in certain light, she had a white mane, tail and socks. She had big beautiful brown eyes, which seemed to follow you all the time and she had a cheeky nature.

"Hello, cheeky" I called In greeting scratching her ears for a few minutes before I put on her tack and mounted her. Fili trotted over to me on Minty who was also a dapple grey but a little bit bigger with black features instead of white. 

We started out at a leisurely pace until we got out of the village, then increased the pace. It was exhilarating cantering over the hills. My buttocks were painful when we cantered but I would not let it spoil my afternoon. 

Fili cantered a little ahead of me, as Myrtle had the habit of getting easily distracted by anything that moved, be it a rabbit or just a bush blowing in the wind.

We slowed to a trot as we came up near the track to Leura when Fili went flying forward out of the saddle landing on his back on the grass. 

I quickly dismounted and ran over to him. “Fili, are you alright?" I shouted in worry.

"I ...I ... think so," he answered sitting up and looking a little puzzled.

I checked his knees and legs for injuries. He had a small graze on his left leg. 

"Is everything okay?" a concerned voice enquired from behind us, startling Fili and myself. It was Logan on his horse Jet. 

“Fine," Fili answered in a neural tone. 

I walked over to Minty. He had a cut to his front leg and seemed to be limping.

"I think we should get Minty back to Ered Luin," I told my brother, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"I'm sorry, Kili, I know you were enjoying yourself," he apologised. Then he looked at Logan, who seemed to be in deep thought. “Why don't you and Logan go for a ride? It seems silly to ruin your day as well. If that would be ok with you,” he enquired, turning to  Logan  and then smiled at me when he saw how shocked I was at this suggestion.

"Why not," Logan replied back cheerfully.

"What about uncle?" I remembered his warning and did not want to be punished again.

"I'll tell him you’re with Logan and he will be fine," Fili reassured me.

He remounted Minty and turned to head for home at an extra slow pace.

"Have fun. And I know it's hard for you, brother, but keep out of trouble!" he shouted back over his shoulder.

Logan and I rode along the trail side by side in silence for a while.

"So your uncle was running around the village frantic last night. What happened?" he pried.

I told him about the events of last night. Well most of it anyway. I left out the reason me and Fili got in to the argument.

"He's right though. You do have to be careful," he commented after I finished, looking a little guilty.

“I know but I can't live my life in fear. What if we never find Dax? I don't want to live like that," I pointed out.

"It's a messed up situation," he sympathized. "Have they not had any leads?" he asked.

"None," I said bitterly.

Then we heard it - lots of squealing. We exchanged looks and dismounted and tied the ponies to the trees, following the noises through the trees at the side of the road. 

We found the source of the noise, there in the middle of a field were a pack of orcs there must be at least a hundred of them. They were filthy fiendish creatures of all different sizes; some the size of humans some the size of dwarfs and everything in between. They had razor sharp teeth and slants for eyes. Their hair was matted and filthy. They were speaking a language I could not understand. 

There seemed to be an agreement over a pig. It was squealing and its blood was spilling everywhere. We were a little distance away but I could smell the stench across the field it made me want to vomit.

I looked at Logan, he looked terrified and all his colour had drained from his face.

“What … what hell are we going to do?" he asked, horrified. He was visibly shaking with fear.

"Go get my uncle," I commanded, trying to keep my voice even.

"I can't leave you and I won't," his voice shook.

"Logan, go get my uncle," I repeated. "One of us has to stay here to make sure they don't hurt anyone who may walk past and I am the stronger fighter." I took my bow off my back and loaded an arrow.

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid," he agreed eventually. I nodded and he gave my shoulder a squeeze and left as I scuttled out of sight.  
    
But hurry, I thought


	6. let's go kill us some orcs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lady Luna who always has some good advice and has been a great help. Ok this is the second time I have written this chapter the first time I wiped by mistake. Hope you guys enjoy it and please review always appreciate feed back.

I was tired from my day at the forge. It was boiling hot and I had sweat on my brow. It had been very busy this afternoon due to unexpected customers needing urgent repairs. I almost regretted giving my nephews the afternoon off.  

The town had gone quiet. There were not many people around, just a few children laughing and playing tag. There was also a couple that seemed to be having a disagreement. They all just ignored me and that was fine with me. It was too hot to make conversation; I just wanted to get inside in the shade from the furnace.

I decided to close early and finish my remaining orders tomorrow. I might see if Dwalin was about and wanted to go for an ale in the tavern. I doused the furnace and downed tools. 

There was a light breeze now and the air felt amazing on my skin as I locked up the forge. I swept my hair back and took out my clasp from my pocket. I usually wore my hair lose but appearance be darned I was too hot.

I wandered through the town centre. The market had packed up and all I could smell was the remains of cooked meat from the food stalls that were always at the market. My stomach let out a huge growl and I realised I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Thorin, you need to come with me. There's a pack of them!" a terrified shout  interrupted my thoughts.

I looked around for the speaker and saw Logan sprinting towards me. He was pale and seemed to be in pure panic.

"Calm down, lad breathe. Now slowly tell me," I soothed.

"Orcs! About a hundred of them just off the road to Leura. Kili …”

"Kili what, Logan? Where is Kili?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"He … he stayed there. Someone had to make sure they didn't kill anyone. And he ... he said that he was the stronger fighter, so he stayed,” he replied 

"HE WHAT?!" I bellowed. “AND WHERE IS FILI?!" 

"His horse went lame. And we met up. So he came back and me and Kili carried on with the hack. He said he was going to tell you,” he replied, looking scared.

Calm down I told myself. You need to take charge.

"Logan, go and find Fili, any dwarfs or able men you see on the way. Tell them about the orcs and to come to the town square armed with haste," I ordered.

"Yes sir," he replied, determination in his face. He left the square to carry out his task.

I ran through the village, down the side road and my fists thundered down onto the brown door, nearly knocking it down.

The door flew opened and there stood Dwalin.

"Orcs," I stated.

Dwalin grabbed his axe and told his brother. 

Dwalin, Balin and myself knocked on every door in the village to prepare them, then ran to the square. There were about forty people in the clearing. I saw many of my kin amongst them. Dori and Nori were stood together. Dori had his longsword out and Nori had his fleshing knives. Both brothers had grave expressions on their faces. Then I saw Bifur and Bofur. Bifur had his dagger and had  Bofur had his axe. He was usually joking, but was now uncharacteristicallyserious.

I looked over to Fili he looked determined, but I could see the hidden fear. I walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Then turned to Logan he wasn't hiding his fear as well. He was shaking and still very pale. I put my other hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Lead the way lad," I spoke with a firm voice

We walked over hills, to the road to Leura and walked a little along the side of the stone path, when Logan stopped.

"It’s just off here," he stated with a determined look on his face.

"Dwalin, Fili , Logan and myself will go and check what we are up against and I will send Fili back with orders when to advance" I commanded.

We made our way forward through the trees with our weapons out. We walked keeping our steps quiet.

Then we saw a large orc, dead on the floor, his throat had been slit from ear to ear.

"This is the place I left Kili" Logan said panic creeping back in his voice.

A cold chill started creeping up inside me. Not one of my boys. I thought of my brother. These fiends mutilated him. No, not Kili.

Then I saw Kili’s hair clasp on the ground by the beast.

I had failed. I promised my sister I would look after her boys. Emotion over whelmed me. Kili was such a brave, strong-willed dwarf. So young and so full of life. I thought my heart would break with grief.

I looked at his brother, and could see the earth-shattering pain and agony on his face.

Then I heard a loud thud behind me. I raised my weapon ready to strike and there was Kili, thankfully unharmed with his bow out.  
He looked at the corpse of the orc, unaware of the relief going on in me. "I think he was on patrol. He saw me so I slit his throat and climbed a tree, in case one of them came looking for the beast," he stated then looked up at my face and then his brother's. "Sorry if I scared anyone," he added.

I walked over and brought him in to a bone crushing embrace and his brother did the same.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"You and Fili will go and tell the rest to advance. Then walk back and wait in the house," I growled and then turned to Logan "I suggest you do the same but I can't force you. I have no authority over you. The choice is yours.”

"No," Fili thundered.

"That was not a request, Fili, that was an order," I snapped.

"No uncle, we won't go back. We are of Durin’s kin and we will fight," Kili screamed, glaring at me.  


"I am your king and you will both go home or I will have you dragged home and locked in your room," I bellowed in rage.

The both looked at me in fury, turned around and headed back through the trees.

Better to have them angry than dead in front of me I thought and then concentrated at the task ahead and prepared myself for battle.


	7. the battle

" charge" I bellowed, and ran onto the field shouting various war crys

Nothing but pure hatred was in my heart, these beasts had killed so many of my kin, and friends, I felt nothing but anger and disgust for the murder of my grandfather, my father and for my little brother.

My sword come into contact with an giant of an orc, I sliced it's head clean off, its black blood sputtering the ground.

Then a runt of a Orc came towards me with a knife He gabbed towards my face, I ducked and punched hit in the belly then sliced his arm clean off.

I could hear the crys of war around me, smell the stench of blood friend of foes blood I could not tell.

A orc crawl towards me, it had deep scars on its, face and matted hair.

Dwalin ran towards it and stabbed its back, it then seesed to exist.

A orcs scimitar flashed In my vision I twisted to block the blow with my sword, brought out my leg and kicked his leg bringing him to the floor then jabbed the orcs throat, it coughed and shuttered out black blood, And it's breath started to become raspy, I brought my sword down again and stabbed the filths belly.

Logan was near by paring trying to hold his own, he had a face of pure terror as he realised it was stronger, I ran over to aid him and chopped of the filths leg.

" alright lad" I shouted in concern.

He let nooded and ran straight back into battle.

Two of the fiends ran towards me I twirled around and chopped them both in half with one stroke of my sword.

We were over powering them I realised. 

I drove my sword into another's brutish face causing it to howl in pain and twitch.

" Thorin behind you" dwalin warned.

I was too slow as a monster of An orc jumped at Me and I was Thrown to the floor, the orc was on my chest and I was gasping for air as its weight crushed my lungs. 

It had khaki coloured mottled skin, and pointy ears with a chunk missing from its lower ear lob, he had a flat face, its breath was rancid and I wanted to vomit. 

It brought one of its hand up to my wind pipe and squeezed causing me to gasp more and the other raised a spiked mace in the air above my head and growled showing of its yellow teeth, which had a little blood on them. 

I prepaired myself for the blow, but it never came. 

he orcs body went limp and lifeless, it was dragged off of me. 

I looked up and there was kili sword in hand covered in the filths blood, he reached out and steadied me to my feet. 

" you saved my life" I spoke through gasps as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. 

" aye" he replied with a smile on his face. 

" but you were ment to be at the house" I uttered. 

" And when have I ever done as I was told" he joked, with a smirk on his face. 

" thank the stars you didn't" I replied I had never been so relieved to see kili in my life. 

" see you don't always know what's best" he said clearly enjoying the situation and ran off to help his brother. 

" that I don't " I muttered to myself and ran back into the battle. 

The scum were retreating. Victory was ours.


	8. the fire

We're lucky there were not many casualtys 4 men and 2 dwarfs and 10 injured.

The rest of us just had a few scrapes and cuts.

I walked around looking for my two nephews I saw them next to a tree talking to dwalin.

I walked through the bodys of orcs towards the boys. 

They both ran towards me at the same time and I brought them into a bone crushing embrace and ran my fingers through there knotted hair.

I turned to look at fili he a bloodied nose, I checked the rest of him seemed fine.

Then I turned to look at kili, the orc blood was beginning to dry he had a graze on his face and a cut on his Hand. 

" you saved my life little brown- eyes" I Said in a low soft voice " I was wrong to send you both away you both thought so bravely". I admitted pride filling me up.

 

" of course I saved you uncle who cook us breakfast" he joked cheekily. 

I let out a chuckle " let's go home" I said and we walked back to the village In comtable silence. 

The second we got the village I knew something wasn't right, I could smell burning, there were large smoke clouds over the village and everyone were in a frenzy. We ran up the little lane to our home. 

There were fierce flames, in the distance as we neared our house, I could feel the heat getting near we rounded the corner and the sight that greeted us made me want to vomit. 

Our house was destroyed, the flames were huge and I knew there was know way of saving it. Everything I had worked for gone in a blaze. 

"NO" kili bellowed, I grabbed one of his arms, his brother grabbed the other, to attempt to restrain him he was thrashing against out hold " NO" he repeated he was putting all his strength into getting free. 

" Kili calm down" his brother soothed worry etched across his face. 

"Ma and pa " he cried. 

The only pictures we had of there mother and father were on the coffee table in the hall currently burning. 

" they would not want you to die for the sake of a photo" I sternly pointed out. 

He continued to fight against us. 

I looked around and saw Dwalin with a bucket of water in his hands running toward the building. 

" Dwalin help" I shouted he dropped the bucket and came and held kili's arms from the back. 

" this is all my fault" he shrieked trying to fight but not getting ananywhere. 

"How is this you fault" I asked starting to get worried about his behaviour. 

He pointed at the tree out side the house, there was a bunch of hair attached to the tree on closer inspection I could tell it was kili's hair and the words back for you elfling written in what appeared to be blood.


	9. Chapter 9

It was two nights after the fire dwalin had taken us in, all I felt was numb, we had lost everything all our memorys gone in a cloud of smoke And ash, the only thing to survive was a couple of weapons.

Uncles sword was saved and a few axes that's all we had to our name.

" kili breakfast" fili spoke gently interrupting my thoughts.

" I'm not hungry" I answered quietly.

" you have to eat" he argued

" I'm not Hungry" I repeated.

Dax was know where to be seen and it appeared he had joined forces with the orcs.

" none of this Is your fault brother" he stated concern exeched in his face.

" it's all my fault just leave me be" I bellowed.

I heard heavy foot steps come running up the stairs Thorin and dwalin came thundering through the door.

 

" what is the matter" thorin panted looking at both our faces.

" nothing fili was just going to leave me" I growled.

" no kili you can't go around blaming yourself" fili thundered.

"you do you not get it I'm the one, he wants, I'm the reason the orcs came, it's all my fault all of it" I hollered, I pushed past thorin and dwalin and ran down the stairs out of the front door, slamming it behind me.

I briskly started walking towards the town square, knowing it was a matter of minutes before someone came to find me, I just needed to be on my own with my own thoughts and guilt, the weather was still very warm, the sun was beaming down on my back as I walked.

I changed my mind Last minute and headed towards home, well what was my home, the village was unnaturally quiet, people were usually rushing around to do there daily chores or to get to work. But now there was an eerie silence over the place.

Know one was even out in there gardens, I walked up the old road towards the house, there was nothing cheerful about the walk just sadness and sorrow, I reached the house in what seemed like no time.

All that remained was the rubble of smoke and ash , I could still smell burning could still see the flames in my mind, everything my uncle had worked for gone.

I looked at the tree, my hair had been removed but the writing still remained. Hatred and pain feeled my up. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't even bother to turn around.

" kili " an uncertain voice spoke.

" hello Logan" I recognised the voice instantly and kept looking at the tree.

" your uncles looking for you" he whispered. 

I turned around to look at his face.I could see a mixture of sadness and concern on his face.

" I thought he would be" I tried to smile at him but couldn't manage it.

" I'm leaving" I declared the second I said it out loud I knew Its what I needed to do, it had been going around my mind since yesterday It's all I could think about. 

" I'm coming with you" he announced, a determined look on his face.

" I can't guarantee your safety, I intend to kill him even if he kills me in the process, are you sure?" I questioned but already knew the answer.

" I owe you and I owe your uncle he saved my life, when do we leave? The asked.

" tomorrow, now i have to tell my family" I Stated we then walked back to the village, in silence.


	10. goodbye

I cooked a meal and sat uncle thorin down I had decided to tell uncle first as I knew my brother would not take it well at all. fili was out checking on minty healing to her leg

" I am leaving" I told him in an even voice.

I could see the pain and worry in his face.

" it's not safe kili" he stated.

" know one is safe well I am still here, the orcs came because of daxs hatred for me, he will not rest and I will not let anyone else get injured for me" I explained.

" kili you are my nephew I could not bare to lose you or your brother you mean too much to me, please stay your safe here" he pleaded.

" try to understand I am doing this to save our people, I will hunt him down and kill him and then shall return to you and fili" I smiled putting my arm on his shoulder.

"When do you leave" he spoke in a soft quiet voice.

"Tomorrow".

=====================================

"Your going know where" fili bellowed at the top of his lungs.

" fee I need to do this" I said calmly.

" uncle stop him" he pleaded with his uncle 

" I cannot fili he has made up his mind" he spoke sadly.

" but..but you can't run off on your own I'll come with you"He said almost begging.

" your our uncle's heir your place is with him, I won't be alone Logan is coming with me. I will return kee." I promised him embracing him.

I turned to face thorin " from this day I renounce my claim on the throne of erebor until dax is dead." I told him handing him my royal cloak and clash, and my bow my beloved bow that they had spent hours crafting.

The next morning I got up early left a note telling the both how much I loved them, put on a plain brown cloak. Walked to the stables where Logan was waiting with the horses saddle and supply.

We got on our horses in silence and left our home in search of a killer.


End file.
